Vex Hunter After Death Book 1
by Scrumblenut
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but Vex. Vex is alive! Death failed at consuming him... somehow... And instead he was taken to a new world. Having barely any Force powers, he must work together with a school student betrayed by a classmate and trying to survive. Updating two chapters at a time, but longer wait between updates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Welcome to the second story of Vex Hunter! This will be based upon the light novel of Arifureta: From commonplace to worlds strongest. Now, lets begin.**

When you die, what is the one thing you don't expect? Waking up of course. My mind was going in circles as I wondered why I was alive. But before I could continue my train of thought, a sharp pain in my abdomen brought me into reality. As I looked to where the pain originated from, I noticed the problem. I had a cauterised hole where Vader impaled me.

"Well. I guess my 'retirement' will have to wait." I speak my thoughts aloud. When I tried to use the force to heal the wound, it wouldn't work. It was as though I couldn't use the Force like I used to. As I looked around, I noticed a hole through the wall, and, while I couldn't use the force entirely, I could feel someone's life-force. Unable to stand, I crawl my way to the person, and prop myself besides them. Unluckily for me, I was unable to get a good look at the person before darkness claimed me.

The next time I awoke, it was due to movement besides me. As I looked towards the point of my disturbance, I notice the person next to me was the culprit. At a closer look, I notice that he was missing his left arm, which looked to have been ripped off. I began to speak.

"Easy, kid. I don't mean any harm." When I speak, it is in Japanese, which for some reason, I could understand.

"Who are you?" He asks hoarsely.

"Vex, you?" I ask in return.

"Hajime." He answers simply. It was then that I notice the hole in my abdomen being almost completely healed.

"Huh, that's interesting." I mutter.

"What's interesting?" Hajime asks.

"My wound. Yours too. They are completely healed." I answer in awe.

"God's Crystal. It is supposed to be a myth, but if it was, we'd both be dead." He explains.

"Where am I anyway?" I ask Hajime.

"A parallel world. My whole class was brought here." He answers.

"Huh. My entrance was unexpected, even for me. I died." I say intrigued.

"That makes no sense." Hajime says.

"That makes the two of us." I agree. As I try to move, I collapse onto the floor. "Damn, I need something to eat."

"It seems that the crystal doesn't help with hunger or thirst, just keeps you alive. It didn't regenerate my arm, so I expect you have a hole sized smaller stomach now." Hajime explains while transmuting some containers and placing them under the crystal, allowing the water to drip into them.

"Well, that's gonna give me problems in the future if I can't use my abilities any time soon." I remark. Hajime stops and looks at me with curiosity.

"What abilities?" He asks.

"I don't think you would understand the irony of them, so it would be better if I just wait and show you when they return." I elaborate. The next few hours, we chat about what our home was like before things changed. With neither of us able to do much other than sit around, we waited for either death or salvation.

Several days passed before Hajime snapped. I was about to try and stop him before I noticed what he was looking at. Wolves. Or, rather, demonic wolves. Hajime had told me about this world and what to expect. Using what strength I could muster, I stood up and followed him. Out of nowhere, Hajime somehow transmuted himself a drill like weapon and began to drill the wolves to death. After he killed the first one, he suddenly handed me my own drill, which I used to kill a wolf of my own, while Hajime killed the remaining two. We then collected the wolf meat and prepared ourselves to eat it.

"Same time?" I ask Hajime.

"Why not?" He shrugs with a grin. We both took a bit simultaneously and swallowed.

"Well, its not the worst thing I've tasted." I say. But before either of us could continue, blinding pain assaulted us.

"Arghh, grab a vial and down it." Hajime said through clenched teeth. As we both downed the water collected form the God's Crystal, the pain subsided. And then it returned.

"Shit, this is worse than most of my previous injuries." I grit. As we endured the pain, our bodies rebuilt themselves. Muscles and Bones thickened, Hajime had crimson lines appear along his body, while my right arm earned vibrant electric blue markings along it. Hajime's hair became white, while mine turned silver with blue highlights throughout.

"It seems that in my hunger, I forgot that demon meat was poisonous to humans." Hajime said awkwardly.

"Not an issue. Besides, now we have a better chance of escaping this hell-hole." I say determined, and unconsciously, lightning danced along my fingertips, gaining my attention. "Huh, looks like I might be receiving my powers after all." I unleashed a torrent of lightning at the nearby wall.

"That is interesting." Hajime says.

"Either way, looks like we will be eating demon meat more often." I say. "But first, lets get some weapons."

"Agreed." He says, and we get to work.

Ten days pass before our project is complete. **(A/N – Link to the chapter of the story will be down at the end. The description of the weapon and how it works are included near the end of the chapter)** Two large revolvers that had the power of a rail gun were complete. To test, we both used our lightning powers to fire our weapons. The remainder of the wall we shot at was shattered.

"This will help a lot." I say, admiring Hajime's handiwork.

"For now, leave the bear to me. It took my arm, so I'm going to kill it." Hajime says resolutely.

"It's all yours mate." I say, clapping his shoulder in understanding. As we head off, we prepare for the demons ahead.

 **A/N – And that is around three chapters of Arifureta. The link as promised: /chapter/arifureta_shokugyou_de_sekai_saikyou_ln/chapter_69**

 **And hopefully the next chapter will be uploaded later today. Nut Out.**


	2. Exploring the Dungeon Part 1

"You know, this rabbit isn't as bad as the wolves." I say while munching the cooked rabbit.

"It all tastes the same for me." Hajime remarks. After eating, we continued further into the dungeon. After searching for several hours, we finally encountered the Talon Bear. "Yo, Talon Bear, how was my arm?" Hajime calls out to the bear.

"I'll be waiting here if anything goes wrong." I say, taking a seat on the stone floor. The Talon Bear growled towards Hajime and suddenly moved right before 'Donner' was fired. However, the battle was easily won as Hajime was fast enough to fire a second shot, blowing off the Bears head and emerging victorious.

"Looks like bear meat for dinner, hope you're hungry!" Was the energetic remark made afterwards. While the meat caused us some pain, it wasn't as bad as the first time, and we quickly overcame it. With this meal, I regained Force Push. Although it didn't do damage like Hajime's Air Claw, it could send someone flying.

"Are you planning on going further down, or to resurface?" I ask Hajime.

"I would like to return to the surface and find a way back home." He answers honestly.

"Just a heads up, considering my luck, we will probably have to complete this dungeon to be able to return to the surface. Something tells me that we are much further down than the 100 levels you said there were." I say.

"I trust you enough to heed your words, so if you really think there is no way up other than to complete this, then we go further." Hajime says resolutely. As we make our way down, I notice something shine, and following my instincts, I aim my rail gun and shoot it, causing the splattering sound of flesh to echo throughout.

"It seems I'm becoming more attuned to my powers." I say in a melodramatic voice. As we reached the corpse, we ate what we could, and our vision was improved. "I'm going to guess its Night Vision."

"You guess correctly." Hajime confirms my suspicions. We continue on. After a few hours of killing and collecting, we find another staircase. Before Hajime could walk down however, I grab his shoulder.

"Wait, this floor is covered in a tar like substance. I'm going to ignite it to clear this floor while keeping us as unharmed as possible." I warn. Once we were a good distance away, I release a small torrent of lightning, which sparked and lit up the whole floor. Due to the amount of tar, we had to wait a few hours before we could continue through the floor. When we did, there was only one beast to be found, which resembled a shark. After collected the meat for storage, we took a bite each before continuing to the next floor.

By the time we reached the 50th floor I had relearned several Force techniques such as Force Shield, Force Replicate, Force Far sight and Force Cloak. At the moment, we were outside of three meter tall double doors.

"These formula's don't seem familiar." Hajime says.

"Could it be from an old system?" I ask.

"I have no clue." He replies. "But those Cyclops statues look suspicious."

"I'll get the door, you get the Cyclops'. Sound fair?" I ask.

"How come I get all the fun?" He asks wryly, but nods in affirmation. As I touch the door, I immediately erect a Force shield to protect me from any traps. Behind me I hear 'Donner' being fired twice, followed by two thumps that reverberated on the floor. As Hajime collected the Cyclops meat, I noticed two stone sized holes on either side, and, following a hunch, I placed the two Cyclops magic stones in, which opened the door. As we entered, a voice called out.

"Who?" The voice was feminine in nature, and originated from the cube.

"Vampire." I hissed. I had previous dealings with vampires and so I was not bothered by leaving her here to rot.

"Whelp, looks like its onto the next room." Hajime says nonchalantly.

"WAIT! Please save me." The vampire whimpered.

"There is nothing here to help us escape, so its not worth it." Hajime replies coldly.

"NO! I'm not bad! I was betrayed!" She called out as the door closed. Hajime sighed and reopened the door, much to my annoyance.

"Why and by Who?" Hajime then asked the Vampire.

"I'm an atavistic vampire; I was granted great power which made me immortal, so my Uncle, who became king, sealed me in here." She replied bitterly. Even I was starting to feel her pain. Hajime then walked up to the cube and began transmuting it. The amount of power he had to put into the cube was more than he had ever done before. After some time, the cube broke and the vampire was released. Hajime, having used up his magic, hobbled over to me and sat down in exhaustion. As he and the vampire, who he named 'Yue', were talking, my instincts began screaming at me.

"INCOMING!" I shout, using the Force to push the two of them out the door as a massive demonic Scorpion fell from the ceiling. In desperation, I unknowingly summoned my lightsaber, ignited it, and rushed the scorpion. As I ran, the stinger tail began targeting me and fired a cluster of stingers. Creating a Force Shield, I deflect the stingers and leap at the now vulnerable tail. Slashing diagonally I sever its main weapon, giving me an advantage… or so I thought. From small emplacements on its armour it began unleashing torrents of yellow lightning. Holding up my right hand, I block the torrents of lightning. The scorpion, thinking its victory is absolute, emits a war cry. Looking up with rage on my face, I use my left hand to blast my own torrents of lightning, causing the skin beneath the shell to burn. With one powerful Force push, the Scorpion stumbles and I summon my second saber, igniting them both I throw them in a saber throw, slicing off its legs. I leap into the air and land on its back, impaling my blades through the tough armour before jumping back off. As it attempts to slice me with its claw, I hold it with Force grip, then lift the whole creature, crushing its armour and body before bringing it down on my blades, ending its life. Spinning my blades into reverse grip, I disengage the blades and return the hilts to my belt. Turning around, I notice Yue and Hajime staring at me, mouths agape.

"Hehe, looks like I have some explaining to do, huh?" I say sheepishly.

 **A/N – Ok, the last big paragraph is based off the clone of Starkiller when he fights the Terror Walker in the E3 Trailer. Hope you all enjoyed, and ill see you next chapter. Nut Out.**


	3. Exploring the Dungeon Part 2

"Well, now I understand why you didn't want to tell me several days earlier." Hajime says.

"It came as a shock to me at first too, but it explained a lot of things. I just hope I have a type of Spirit back there to guide those who need it." I say. After explaining everything, we set up camp and ate the demon meat, while Yue drank Hajime's blood. Having stored the armour of the Scorpion for later use, we continued onward. Yue mentioned something about the 'Liberators', which caused an idea to click in my head.

"What if, and this is only speculation due to my experiences in other universes, what if something was wrong with the God and these Liberators were trying to help?" I ask. "It wouldn't be the first time that someone's story was misleading."

"You have a point." Yue agrees. As we continued on, we were conversing about stronger weaponry. Eventually, Hajime planned to make a .50 Cal equivalent rail gun. Several hours later, the new gun, 'Schlagen'. Several Days later, after dealing with a parasite that controlled demons like a T-Rex, we made it to the 100th floor, or at least our equivalent. By here I had re-learned Force Mind Trick, Varja (A denser skin version for me) and Force Repulse. As we entered, the pillars sequentially lit up the room.

"There's something here, something big…" I say ominously, while unconsciously quoting Rahm Kota. As we reached 10-meter tall double doors, we prepared ourselves both physically and mentally. When we walked through, a massive magic formation around 30 meters wide. Slowly, a Hydra/Trihexa-like beast emerged. (Mainly adding the Trihexa due to number of heads which count to more than a Hydra.) "Oh fuck." I sigh. Having read about both Hydra's and the Trihexa, I knew this would be tough.

"Is it that bad?" Hajime asks with a wry smile. Before I could answer his rhetorical question, a wall of flames that originated from the beast flew towards us, forcing us to split up.

"Each head will have a special property; focus on the one that heals!" I shout, hoping that Yue and Hajime could hear my warning. Hearing a loud bang, I look at the heads and watch as the white head healed the red coloured head. "Well, at least we know which head is the healer." I mutter to myself. Since my Lightsabers were still not useable unless necessary, I took out my rail gun and fired at the white head. However, the yellow head acted as a shield and showed no indication of being damaged. A scream sounded out and it was then that I noticed the black head focusing on Yue. Before I could do anything, Hajime shot the head with 'Donner' and rushed to Yue's side.

"Be careful of the Black Head, it feeds off of your fears!" Hajime shouted. "Vex! I'm gonna use 'Schlagen', give me cover!"

Smiling, I gather lightning throughout my body and unleash a devastating torrent at the beast, causing it to spasm.

"You're going to have to time the shot!" I call out, "This is the only way I can keep this thing still!"

Hajime simply takes aim at the white head and fires Schlagen, obliterating the head along with the yellow shield head, which somehow managed to move in front of the shot. Not that it made much difference, as the bullet went straight through.

"MY TURN NOW BITCH!" I yell at the remaining heads, leaping in the air and gathering energy around me before releasing it at close range, disintegrating all but one of the heads, which Yue then dispatches. Just as we were about to celebrate our victory, a seventh head appeared and fired a beam at Yue. Hajime dashed in front of the beam, taking the brunt of the attack, as I shoot the head myself. "Fucking Trihexa. I always forget about the seventh head." I say aloud, ridiculing myself. I walk over to the unconscious forms of Yue and Hajime and give them some of the Sacred Water before I begin to guard them as they heal.

When they awoke, they wondered what they missed. As I explained what happened, Hajime had a piece of the Hydra meat with me. Surprisingly, we were not given any new stats. Once we had enough energy, we continued into the Traitor's Abode. As we entered we noticed a magic formation in the centre of the room. Hajime and I stood on it first, and in front of us, stood a young man.

"You have arrived here after overcoming the trials. My name is Oscar Orcus. The person who created this dungeon. If I said one of the Traitors, would you understand? Ah, please don't ask questions. This is just a recording, unfortunately, it wouldn't be able to answer your questions. For the person to reach this place, I will impart the truth of the world and what we fought for…this is the left over message. I took this shape. Please, I want you to listen…We are traitors, but we are also not."

Orcus continued to explain his story. **(The link is here: /chapter/arifureta_shokugyou_de_sekai_saikyou_ln/chapter_89**

 **)**

"I don't know who you are or what reason you arrived here for. I will not coerce you into killed god. However, I wanted you to know what we stood for." Orcus' form disappeared and Hajime was left shocked.

"Huh, I guess I wasn't too far off with my idea after all." I say aloud. After a moment, I begin experimenting with the creation magic we were just taught. Imagining my Lightsabers I used magic to keep them in this reality, and clipped them to my belt. "I also imagine my HK417 Assault Rifle, but with the same mechanics as 'Donner' and 'Schlagen', creating my own rail rifle. I take my rail pistol and reform it into the image of a .45 pistol, namely another HK series, the HK45C Pistol. Having my old weapons back, I feel almost whole once more.

"What did you just make?" Hajime asks suddenly.

"I just remade some weapons from my world, but with the mechanics of 'Donner' and 'Schlagen'." I explain. Hajime then takes Yue on the formation and has her learn the Creation Magic. Afterwards, we decide to stay here to learn what we could. That night, as I was lying down, I think about my past, what I did in the other universes, and what I might have been able to stop if I did things differently. I just hope that I may get another chance one day.

 **A/N – Quickly getting OP. Then again, that is the main part in this story, an OP main character protecting the people he loves. Now, this is going to be a single chapter upload because I have a question. I want to bring someone into this realm from the Origins story of Vex, but I want you guys to choose who, and what kind of relationship they will have with Vex. I will also add the option of Kairi Sisigou and Mordred from Fate/Apocrypha, as they are around during the 19 year odd gap in the story. Leave some ideas to speed up the next 2 chapters. Nut Out.**


	4. Shia

Its been two months since obtaining the Creation Magic. After some through convincing, Hajime and I worked on some armour for dangerous situations. However, it was much more difficult than anticipated, and we have only succeeded in making chest plates so far. Mine was reminiscent of the Old Republic Trooper Armour **(From the time of Satele Shan, around 3000 years BBY)**. Hajime's armour was simple and based off Army Camo gear, but 10 times more durable. It consisted pouches that held ammunition and potions and some food. Yue had armour similar to Hajime, but not as bulky. We also found an artefact that worked as a prosthetic left arm for Hajime. I also had discovered a few faults with my magically created lightsabers. They weren't as powerful due to lacking the crystals that my originals had. Due to this, they would occasionally malfunction, thus limiting their usefulness. The HK417 and HK45C were also slightly less powerful compared to 'Donner' and 'Schlagen'. I had also recreated a hand cannon. **(The thing that Jace Malcolm uses in one of the STWOR trailers)** as well as the mini gun option on it. For the moment, we were about to exit through a magic circle.

"We all set?" I ask.

"If we aren't, well that's too bad." Hajime remarks wryly. As we step through, we are greeted by fresh air and sunlight.

"Never thought I would be so happy to feel the heat of the sun again." I remark. Our happiness is interrupted, however, as monsters decide to say hello. Because magic isn't very useable here, considering it's the Raisen Grand Canyon, and that Force isn't technically magic, I just electrocuted the welcomers to their death. Hajime, curious about the Canyon, takes out a motorbike from his treasure box. "You guys go ahead, I need to try something. If it works, ill be with you in no time." I say, gesturing for them to go ahead.

Once they were out of my sight, I began to concentrate. For the past two months, I have been secretly trying to find a way to access my sub-space portal. I had made some progress already, but the only thing I could do was see what I had. If I could get it open, especially in a place where magic is nearly unusable, I would be able to open it anywhere. Having to use sheer will power, the portal opened, only to close almost immediately after.

"Shit. Looks like I'm gonna have to practise more. In the meantime, I should begin to head to Hajime's location." I say aloud. I begin walking towards Hajime's presence.

It takes me a few hours, but thankfully, Hajime waited for me, having figured something didn't go to plan.

"I take it your plan failed?" Hajime asks.

"Unfortunately." I confirm. "Who's that clinging to you?" I ask curiously.

"Shia, Rabbit Man Tribe." Yue says simply.

"And why is she clinging? I mean, seriously, could you not have just brought out the car?" I ask bemused.

"Didn't feel like it." Hajime shrugs.

"Jeez, I leave you alone for a few hours, and you become as cold as Antarctica!" I yell. "You at least agreed to help right?"

"No." Hajime says flatly. I sigh loudly.

"You know, a bit of decency won't hurt." I say. "Plus, she can guide us through the Sea of Trees."

"You have a point." Yue agrees.

"Fine. Failure Rabbit can come along." Hajime reluctantly agrees. As he stores the bike, he takes out the car, and we all hop in. Yue and Hajime sit in the front while Shia and I sit in the back. While we drive towards the Rabbit Man Tribe, Shia and I talk with each other.

"Why is he so cold?" Shia asks me.

"He was a part of a class that were brought here by god, and while they were training in the Orcus Dungeon, they were caught in a trap where a behemoth demon attacked them. Hajime kept the behemoth trapped in stone, but a class mate caused him to fall with the behemoth into the abyss. He had his left arm torn off by a demon bear, before he snapped. All he wanted to do was survive. So when he had a Gods Crystal, he ate demonic meat and drunk some of the Sacred Water. We both did, actually. The pain was immense, but due to the Sacred Water, our bodies re healed, strengthening us. Eventually we were buffed the 'Iron Stomach' ability, allowing us to eat demon meat. Eventually, we freed Yue, who was trapped in a seal, and then we finished the dungeon. He changed completely, and I guess my job is to help him with situations like this." I explain. Surprisingly, Shia didn't cry from the story, and was just wearing a pained expression.

"I can understand that kind of feeling. I'm shunned because of my magic, and it caused the whole tribe to be exiled." Shia says solemnly. "But what about you, how did you get to where Hajime was?" She asks.

"I died." I say with a small smile. "I found the time I was needed most, and did what I had to do. In a way at least. I had done all I needed to do, and death was calling to me. Not the evil kind of calling, but more of a 'You have done all you were meant to do, it is time to move on' calling." I explain. "An old friend, was consumed by evil and hatred, I simply loosened those thoughts to help remind him that he has a future to look for, he just needs to break the bonds that hold him."

"I see." Shia says. Our conversations is ended, however, as the car stops and Hajime speaks up.

"We're here." He says darkly. In front of us, dozens of Rabbit Men are under attack by a demonic beast.


	5. Sea Of Trees

Screams echoed throughout the Canyon. Figures of Rabbit Men desperately escaping to cover behind rocks can be seen. From what we could see, there were about 40 Rabbit Men all up. Before I could stop them, Yue and Hajime jumped out of the car and began attacking the beasts.

"Hy-hyveria…" Shia trembles while saying the name of the beasts.

"Stay here." I say to Shia, as I get out and grab my rifle. Aiming down the sights, I track one of the Hyveria before taking a shot, killing it instantly. The other Hyveria halts and looks at its fallen companion, a mistake which costs it its life. Hajime fires 'Donna' and obliterates the target. The Rabbit Men look towards us and zone on Shia.

"I got help!" She calls cheerfully.

"Shia?!" All the Rabbit Men call out simultaneously. Meanwhile, Hajime and I shoot down the reinforcements of Hyveria, killing them before they even enter range of attacking. Shia runs over and embraces her father while Hajime and I lower our weapons. Shia explains the appearance of us and her father greets us.

"Greetings, I am Kam, Shia's father and also the chief of the Haulia Tribe." Kam greets. "Thank you for helping Shia and the Tribe."

"You can repay us by guiding us through the Sea of Trees." Hajime says coldly and walks off. I simply shake my head and approach Kam.

"I apologise for his coldness, but he is who he is, and I don't think many people will be able to change that." I apologise to Kam.

"That is fine." Kam says simply.

"Lets head off! If we stay here, the demons will just keep coming!" Hajime calls for us to move. Along the way, we encountered several demonic beasts, but they were no match for Hajime, who was leading the pack. As we exit the Canyon, we are greeted by 30 odd Soldiers of the Empire.

"I'll take care of this." I say darkly, walking to the soldiers. Foolishly, they surrounded me. Gathering energy, I build up pressure before releasing it with a roar, disintegrating every Soldier surrounding me, before taking out my HK Pistol and dispatching those who stayed back. Within a minute, what remained of the Soldiers were embers and corpses. Everyone looks at me in astonishment.

"I'm impressed." Hajime says to me in awe.

"Ah, I've missed doing that!" I exclaim in joy. "It's a great way to relieve stress." We stole a few carriages and attached them to the car and towed the Haulia tribe in them. While within the fog in the Sea of Trees, we were attacked by monkey demons. They were easily dispatched, however, before we could continue on, we were intercepted by demi-humans.

"You are… Why are you with humans?! Tell us what tribe you are from now!" The tiger based demi-human asked. Kam tried to speak.

"W-we are…" But he was unable to complete his sentence.

"If you have a problem, we can kill you tiger-man." I say, emitting a pressured aura. However, unheeding of my words, he recognised what tribe they were looking at and was about to kill them when I shot him in the arm. "Be thankful that I was not aiming for your head! These demi-human's lives are under our protection. If anyone attempts to harm them again, they will die!" I shout, my eyes outlining a yellow orange colour.

"Then I will ask one thing. What is your purpose here?" The tiger demi-human that I shot asks.

"To go beneath the Great Tree, where the real dungeon resides." Hajime answers.

"You are already in the dungeon." He retorts.

"These demonic beasts are too weak compared to those in the Orcus Great Dungeon. We already learned of the Liberators trials they left behind." I answer.

"If you do not intend to harm my brethren or my country, then I don't care if you go to the Great Tree. However, I must report to the council about this. The Elder might know something" The Tiger demi-human says. "Zam! You heard everything, go report it to the Elders!" He shouts to one of his subordinates. Sometime later, more figures of demi-humans appear from the fog. The one to attract the most attention originally was the Elderly Elf, but then, all eyes turned toward a figure different from every single one of the demi-humans present…

 **A/N – Shorter chapter due to no comments saying who should appear from the Origins Story. Same reason as to why there is a cliff hanger. Anyway, leave ideas for this story and future stories. Nut Out.**


	6. Faea Belgaen

"Ahsoka." I say in shock. Everyone looks at me in curiosity.

"Well, at least there is one familiar face around here. Been a while Vex." Ahsoka greets with a smile. **(OK, now I will say this because it will eventually be brought up. Ahsoka and Vex are in their 18 year old bodies.)** We then embrace each other. Hajime coughs and tilts his head.

"Oh, right. This is Ahsoka, she is my mate." I say with a shrug. Most of the demi-humans' jaws hit the floor at the comment. The exceptions are the Elder and Shia.

"Eh, I'm not surprised." Shia says nonchalantly. Once everyone had collected their composures, the Elder spoke up.

"Well, that's one persons introduction out of the way, but what about your name?" The elder looks to Hajime.

"Hajime. Nagumo Hajime. You?" He answers simply.

"I am Alfrerick Hypist. One of the Elders of Faea Belgaen. Well then, I have heard your request but, before that, I have something to ask, where did you find out about the 'Liberators'?" Alfrerick asks.

"From the Abyss of Orcus Great Dungeon, one of the Liberators, Oscar Orcus' hideout." Hajime answered.

"Hmm, from the Abyss huh. I haven't heard it for a long time. Can you prove it?" Alfrerick asks. I motion for Hajime to show Orcus' ring, which astonished Alfrerick. "So you have indeed completed the Dungeon of Oscar Orcus. Although there are other things to ask, you are welcome to enter Faea Belgaen, same with the Haulia Tribe."

As Alfrerick said this, the surrounding demi-humans shouted in protest. As they argued, I took out my pistol and shot in the air, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Your Elder has spoken. If you continue to argue, I can persuade him to exile you all." I threaten. "Besides, we need to wait for the fog to thin before being able to make our way to the tree."

"That time will be in 10 days. In the meantime, feel free to wait within the walls of Faea Belgaen." Alfrerick says. We then follow the tiger-like demi-human, Gil, to Faea Belgaen. Ahsoka and I stay back and talk about what has happened while separated.

"So when you died, you were teleported here like me." I repeat what Ahsoka had told me. "I have a theory about this. You remember how other dimensions merged together due to them all having a significant meaning to me, perhaps now that I died, it has changed to the people closest to me." I explain.

"That would make sense. But if that is the case, who would be next?" She asks.

"Not next. They died before you. It will be either Fives or Echo. I guess I only found you first because of how close we are, thus determining the place I would go to next as your point of waking." I say. Our conversation is then interrupted as we arrive. While I was impressed, I wasn't as awed and Yue and Hajime, who have never seen something like it.

"It seems you've taken a liking to our hometown." Alfrerick chuckles at the two.

"It's the first time I've seen such a beautiful town. It perfectly harmonises itself with nature." Hajime says. Once shown to our rooms, Hajime and Yue talk to Alfrerick about the Liberators while Ahsoka and I continue our conversation.

"So, how was Berk going when you last saw it?" I ask.

"It was peaceful. Galen was teaching Leif the balance between light and dark sides of the Fore and how to keep them in harmony." Ahsoka answers.

"That's good." I then notice that Ahsoka has her two white lightsabers on her belt. "How do you still have your lightsabers?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"The ones I have on me are not my real ones. These were created with magic. They often cut out due to faults, and they hold no crystals. I can summon my real ones, but that is an unconscious thing when in battle." I explain.

"Maybe its because I'm more of a swordsman. You are an all-rounder, but you show of with the Force." Ahsoka theorises.

"You have a point." I say. The next 10 days go by in a flash. Hajime injures a bear demi-human Elder and we take the Haulia Tribe to the Sea of Trees again to set up camp to avoid hostilities in Faea Belgaen. The bear tribe tried to attack us at the Great Tree, but were humiliated by the now trained Haulia tribe. Currently, Ahsoka and I were simply watching from a distance to make sure nothing serious happened. After Hajime checked the tree, his annoyance flared, meaning something didn't work. Ahsoka and I then jump down from the tree we were perched in and approached him.

"We need to complete other Dungeons before we can enter this one." Hajime says bitterly.

"Its not like that will be a problem. Just that it will take longer" I say dismissively. After a quick conversation with the Haulia Tribe, we added Shia and Ahsoka to our group of companions. Our next destination would be the Raisen Grand Canyon… Again. We were hoping to find a Dungeon there, as it is along the way to the Guryuen Great Desert's Volcanic Mountain, where another Dungeon is known to be located. On the way, however, we would be stopping in the nearest town to us. Brook Town.

 **A/N – Since no one has said who they wanted me to meet up with, I went with the only logical person. Ahsoka. She was the closest to Vex, hence her appearance. Leave a comment on ideas, because this will be the last story where I do everything. It's no fun without support and other ideas. Nut Out.**


	7. Update

**Hey all, just a quick update on this story. As you will have noticed, this part of the series of stories has not been updated for a little over a month. This is due to difficulties in finding areas in the original light novel to put Vex in, while giving every other character enough of an appearance. Until I can get that sorted, this story will be on hold. While I try racking my brain, I will be starting on the next book, which will involve Vex training his adaptability, without any powers for a period of time. Instead, he will have a weapon that changes into whatever form is necessary for the event, which will not be straight away. Anyway, a little sneak peek will be below. Enjoy.**

Darkness surrounded me. I could not feel my body, yet somehow, I felt cold. Before I knew it, a light appeared in front of me, growing and swiftly encompassing me. I was reborn again. The difference between my last rebirth and this one, is that I was conscious the whole time. Within my rebirth, I passed many different places and events from multiple dimensions. As my eyes adjusted to the light around me, I tried stand, only to fall back down. After a few moments, my strength returned, and it was then that I noticed the pistol attached to a holster. As I took the weapon and examined it, a spark of curiosity flared. This was the first pistol that I had ever shot back in my home dimension. Taking note of the position of the sun, I head south, following the slight tug from my insticts, which were the only remnants of the power I once held.


End file.
